Sister's through time
by KitKatGirlio
Summary: Kagome has been thinking abouta visit she had during one of her nightly hot springs trips. And recetly she found out how vital it was that she obey.  Derp. Dunno if I should continue or not. R&R


Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he barked something at her. It was mid-day and one word could explain it. Hot. Extreamly. Excrutiatingly. Hot. It was mid-summer and Kagome could have sworn that hell was rising up from the underworld.

After a while Kikyo had join they're group, and, against Sango's and Miroku's better judgement….. And Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and Ahun had joined as well. Naraku had almost completed the jewel. The only shard left was the one in Kagome's tiny bottle. The shard that had been in Sango's younger brother, Kohaku's, back. Naraku had already taken out. Sango had found her little brother on the shore. His eyes closed in eternal sleep. That had been four months ago. Now the group had to dodge attacks left and right. Naraku was full on trying to get the last shard. That's when it happened.

Kagome's mind absently wandered to that night long ago. When a girl she did not know could have been there. Had come to tell her something.

_Kagome sighed as she sat in the hot springs by herself. Miroku and Sango were already asleep. Inuyasha had left to go fuck Kikyo yet again. And oddly enough. Kagome wasn't bothered by the fact. On nights like these she would slip out of her sleeping bag letting Shippo sleep peacefully and escape to a nearby hot spring. _

_Kagome had just begun to fully relax. Her raven locks floating in the water around her. When she heard a shimmering sound. Like wind chimes. She opened her eyes to see a white Pegasus. That had the horn of a unicorn. She was pure white. Except for her mane, tail, and wings. They were lavender. Her mane reached the bottom of her chest. And her tail barely touched the ground. Her wings were huge and looked extreamlly well muscled. Probably from flying. The pegacorn walked forward. When Kagome looked at her hooves her eyes widened. Snow seemed to appear out of no where and flow down to form padding beneath her hooves. The snow once there was enough. Flowed out from behind her to form a stream of snow of sorts. To come up and restart the cicale. The Pegacorn stopped by the hot springs. The snow remained beneath her hooves as she stared at Kagome._

_After her initial shock. Kagome got up quickly and dried off. She put her clothes on and looked at the magnificent creature in front of her. She took a step forward and the pegacorn let out a niegh of warning lifting her head up a bit. Kagome noticed that her nose was a smoky grey. _

"_It's okay girl. I won't hurt you" The pegcorn seemed to narrow her eyes. _

**'**_**I know you won't….. Kagome… The girl who does not belong here…'** A voice echoed around the hot springs. It was smooth and silky. The natural vibration the all human voices held. Was not there. It was like running silk through water. Kagome looked at the winged unicorn but it had not moved._

"_How do you know my name?" She asked timidly. 'I have been watching you…. You are not from this time….. Go…. Go back… Horrible things are about to happen… Things that will change the future…. If you do not leave….. It will effect the entire circle of time!" Kagome watched in horror as the black on the pegacorn's muzzle seemed to spred throughout it's body. Turning it into a black horse with red mane, tail, and wings. The snow that was under it turned to fire. Though it did not spred. The horse spred her wings and reared up. The voice now coming louder and was more commanding._

**'**_**I see all things! I am Kiorah! The shape shifter demoness! The last of my kind! I see what is to come! And you should not be here! Not now! When Naraku is closest to coming to power! You must leave! If you do not! Things will turn for the worst! You will lose all of the ten jewel shards you have collected! And you will die! Naraku will take you're lives! That of the children…'** The black pegacorn stalked forward the fire under her did the same as the snow had done. Kagome shrank away in fear._

**'**_**That of the two brothers….'** Kagome began backing away._

**'**_**You're bond sister….. The monk….'** Kagome felt her back hit a tree._

**'**_**The undead priestess…'** The pegacorn lowered her horn and a black ball formed at it's tip._

**'**_**You will all die…. And more… You must not stay! Go back! Go back!'** The voice yelled as black chains shot from the ball of energy and looped around Kagome. Chaining her to the tree. The ball of energy closed and the chains locked themselves around her and the pegacorn's fur color and wings, mane and tail turned back to the white and lavender. Receding until only the black of her nose remained. The fire under hooves turned to snow and the horse narrowed her eyes at the dark chains. The black color seemed to shatter revealing ice chains beneath them. Kagome felt the cold of the chains seep into her skin and stared hopefully at the winged unicorn in front of her. The horse merely spred her wings and with one powerful sweep she leapt into the sky and she was gone. _

_It was hours later until Sesshomaru came and set Kagome free. Kagome didn't tell him about what the pegacorn had said. Or the fact that it had been a pegacorn that had put her there. She just told him she took a nap and woke up that way. Sesshomaru hadn't looked convinced but didn't go any further._

Kagome blinked when she heard Sango say something to her.

"Hey Kagome? You okay?" Kagome nodded and laughed nervously. "Of course I am!" Sango shrugged and started talking about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha always fighting. But Kagome wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about what the demon Kiorah had said. She looked up and her eyes went wide. There in one of the cloud was a black horse with red mane, tail and wings. Stareing down at her with it's lavender eyes. Kagome blinked and it was gone. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Sango. It couldn't have been what she thought it was. Kiorah was wrong…. Even though she had lost nine of her shards.

Kiorah stared angrily down at the time defying girl. She had given her a chance to tell the others. And the girl had refused. Kiorah would be forced to tell the other regaurdless of Kagome's reasons.

Kagome woke up the next morning. She stretched out in her sleeping bag. As usual no one had woken up. All save Sesshomaru. Thoguh he never showed it. Kagome got up and began making breakfast. She pulled a few ingreadiants out from her yellow bag and set them down humming to herself. She looked up and dropped her pan and stared wide eyed at a certain white and lavender pegacorn staring down at her.

The horse narrowed it's lavender eyes at her.

_'why? Why did you not heed my words?' _It's words were echoing eachother. (**for those who have seen Harry Potter in the deathly hallows part 2. It's like voldemorts voice when he was talking to everyone after he killed Snape)**

Kagome stared wide eyed at the horse. She heard Sesshomaru stand up. He glared at the pegacorn. And Kagome swore. If looks could kill. Kiorah would have been bones by now.

Kagome heard Inuyasha and Kikyo get up. And Sango and Miroku stir. However Shippo and Rin remained asleep. Ahun merely watched from it's place beside Rin. Kiorah didn't seem to care.

'_Why? Why? Now Naraku will win! You are to far away from the well to make it in time!' _The voice began to yell. Kagome whimpered. _'Now the only way for you to get there in time! Would be for Lord Fancy Pants. Or Dog breath over there to get you down there at top speeds!' _I screamed as Kiorah stalked forward. But what Kagome found odd. Was that she had not changed to her black furred figure.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was in front of the quickly advancing form of Kiorah. Which only enraged her. The horse fanned her wings out. Now becoming black and red. Anger burning in her still lavender eyes.

'_How dare you! Filth! How dare you stand in the way of Lady Kiorah!' _Sesshomaru seemed to recognize the name because his most surprised expression made it's way onto his face. Two raised eyebrows.

"I don't care who you are. You do not call this Sesshomaru. Filth" He responded boredly and raised Toghkjin and muttered "Dragon Strike" And a lighting bolt surged towards Kiorah. The horse raised up her wings and fire surged forward. It absorbed the attack with ease. Kiorah lowered her wings and stared annoyingly at Sesshomaru.

'_I have no quarrel with you Sesshomaru. Move! That girl can be here no longer! She has been here to long as it is! You know this! Yet you sit by and dilly dally by attempting to fight me! Do what is right Sesshomaru! Not what brings you honor!' _Kiorah said and Sesshomaru stopped. Her stared at the horse for a few minutes before nodding slightly. He sheathed Toghkjin and turned towards Kagome.

"Why did you not tell us that the last shape shifter demon came to see you?" He asked. Kagome shrank back and stared at the ground. "I didn't think it ment anything… She told me I had to leave. But I thought nothing of it because, no offense, but she looked like she was working with Naraku" Sesshoamru nodded but still looked annoyed. This time Kiorah spoke.

'_girl… You must leave…. I will take you back to the well. But you must go back to you're time. You will go back and you will leave the shard with them' _she pointed a wing at the group.

"What about you?" Kagome asked curiously. _'I will be going with you to protect you. Naraku's forces still survive in the future and will surely come after you. I will be you're protecter until they come'_ This time Sesshomaru rasied an eyebrow and the now white and lavender pegacorn shape shifted again. It was obvious she was American by her Avril Lavigne shirt and super short camo shorts. She had waist length black hair with four red stripes in it and she wore toms.

"Good enough, you royal prick" Sesshomaru growled but Kiorah ignored it. She grabbed Kagome and the two shot off towards the well at break neck speed. They reached the well in no time. Kagome glanced at Kiorah and she nodded.

"I made sure the jewel shard was in Sessho's hand before we left" Kagome giggled at the nick name for the icy lord. And together the two jumped down into the well. Kagome watched as the blue magic swirled around her and Kiorah. Kagome looked at the girl. But she didn't seem to care at all. In fact her eyes held a gleam. As if she was going home. But that wasn't possible.

Kagome and Kiorah landed at the bottom of the well house in her time and Kiorah leapt out with Kagome and they headed toward the house.

Kiorah followed Kagome inside. "Momma! I'm home!" "In here Kagome dear!" A sweet voice called out from the kitchen. Kagome walked into the kitchen with Kiorah in tow. "Hey Momma! I brought a friend." Kagome's mother turned around and dropped the plate she had been drying.

"K-K-Kiorah? Is that you?" She stuttered. Kiorah smiled a bit. "Yea. It's me" Kagome's mother rushed forward and wrapped her in an embrace. "Oh.. Oh my baby! Where? Why?" She asked breathlessly. Kiorah merely smiled and hugged the woman back. "I fell through the well. When it didn't let me go back I assumed my role as a demon in the feudal era." Kagome blinked "Uhhh. Anyone wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?" She asked. And Kagome's mother smiled letting Kiorah go. "Kagome. Meet you're sister. Kiorah" Kagome's eyes went wide and she stared at the smirking girl in front of her. "She's American?" She asked. "Well yes you see. Her father was American and he raised her in America. She stayed there. Until one year she came to see me. She stayed for a week and during that week she fell through the well. At that time I had met you're father. Kiorah was still very young. Only about four years old" Kagome stared wide eyed at her older sister. "How old are you?" "Eighteen. And with a driver's license baby!" Kiorah replied with a smirk. After a few minutes Kagome ran forward and hugged Kiorah tightly "Oh my god! I have a sister!" She exclaimed. And for the rest of the day the two went around town. Getting they're nails done. Even Kiorah's claws. And did everything girly. Kiorah smiled as she drove Kagome and herself home with the radio on. Oh how she had wanted this for a long time.


End file.
